thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tag der Frösche
| Originaltitel = Tell it to the Frogs | USA = 7. November 2010 | DE = 12. November 2010 | Regie = Gwyneth Horder-Payton | Drehbuch = Frank Darabont, Charles H. Eglee, Jack LoGiudice | Quote = 5,07 Mio. | Vorherige = "Gefangene der Toten" | Nächste = "Vatos" }} "Tag der Frösche" (im Original: "Tell it to the Frogs") ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die dritte Folge der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde Charles H. Eglee, Jack LoGiudice & Frank Darabont. Regie führte Gwyneth Horder-Payton. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 14. November 2010 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 19. November 2010 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Rick beschließt, nach Atlanta zurückzukehren, um dringend benötigte Waffen zu holen. Unterwegs rettet er einen Mann aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation. Aber kann er dem Fremden trauen? Andernorts sehen sich Ricks Frau Lori und sein Cop-Kollege Shane plötzlich einer lange totgeglaubten Person gegenüber... Handlung Merle ist allein auf dem Dach zurückgelassen. Er erzählt, wie er vor der Apokalypse eine 16-monatige Haftstrafe im Militärgefängnis absitzen musste, weil er seinen Chef beleidigt und ihm 5 Zähne ausgeschlagen hat. Er bereut die Tat nicht, als ihm plötzlich seine Lage bewusst wird. Er sitzt, gefesselt mit einem Arm an ein Lüftungsrohr, ungeschützt in der Sonne. Sofort versucht er sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Die wunde und blutige Hand zeigt, dass er mit aller Kraft versucht hat die Ketten abzureißen. Seine Anstrengungen bleiben ohne Erfolg. In völliger Verzweiflung fleht er zu Gott / Jesus, er möge ihm einen Weg heraus zeigen. Von dem Geschreie werden 3 Zombies angelockt, die versuchen zu ihm durchzukommen. Die Tür ist allerdings mit einer starken Kette verschlossen. Er gibt seine Flehrufe auf und sieht den umgeworfenen Werkzeugkasten. Mit seinem Gürtel versucht er sich die Säge zu angeln. Jim installiert einige Metalldosen an einer Leine ums Camp, um mögliche Streuner frühzeitig zu hören und vielleicht sogar zu verwirren. Carl lässt sich von seiner Mutter Lori die Haare schneiden. Shane reinigt gerade sein Gewehr, wobei er den Jungen aufheitert, indem er ihn einlädt später Frösche zu fangen. Carl ist begeistert und stimmt zu. Sie hören eine Sirene, die immer lauter wird. Dale schaut durch sein Fernglas und sieht den gestohlenen Dodge Challenger auf sie zufahren. Glenn hält vor ihnen und erklärt, dass er nicht weiß, wie man die Alarmanlage abschalten kann. Shane zieht die Kabel von der Batterie ab. Dale nimmt Glenn in Schutz und ist der Meinung, dass die Berge den Lärm genug reflektiert haben, sodass die Zombies nicht wissen, woher der Krach kam. Die Familien finden wieder zusammen: Amy fällt Andrea in die Arme und Mr. Morales umarmt seine Familie. Sie erzählen davon, dass sie es kaum aus Atlanta geschafft hätten, wenn nicht der Neue, Rick Grimes, geholfen hätte. Rick versucht eine gute Miene zu machen als er aussteigt, doch man merkt, dass er traurig ist niemanden zu haben, den er in die Arme fallen kann. Doch plötzlich sieht er seine Familie wieder. Er kann es kaum glauben, rennt auf Carl zu, umarmt ihn und wirft ihn dabei zu Boden. Überglücklich nimmt er auch Lori mit in den Arm. Mit einem Blick zu Shane zeigt er seine Dankbarkeit, dass er sie beschützt hat. Am Abend beim Lagerfeuer berichten sie davon, wie sie Merle auf dem Dach zurückgelassen haben. T-Dog und Rick fühlen sich schuldig, ihn einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen zu haben. Sie überlegen, wie sie das Daryl, seinem kleinen Bruder, beibringen können. Dabei schlägt Glenn vor, dass es ihm lieber ein "Weißer" erzählen soll. Nachdem Rick seinen Sohn zu Bett gebracht hat, legt er sich zu Lori. Sie entschuldigt sich für die Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen, die sie am Tag seines Unfalls gemacht hat. Rick verzeiht ihr. Lori holt das gerettete Familienalbum hervor und Rick fügt das Foto aus dem Streifenwagen hinzu. Lori gibt ihm seinen Ehering zurück und die beiden werden intim. Um 09:15 Uhr steht Rick auf und zieht sich an. Er geht durchs Camp und grüßt alle. Er dankt Carol Peletier dafür, dass sie seine Wäsche gewaschen hat. Sie spielt dies als Kleinigkeit herunter. Glenn muss zusehen, wie sein Wagen als Ersatzteillager missbraucht wird und trauert dem Auto hinterher, das er so gern noch weiter gefahren hätte. Rick besucht seine Frau, die gerade damit beschäftigt ist, die Wäsche aufzuhängen. Amy und Andrea tauschen vielsagende Blicke und ziehen sich zurück. Lori fragt Rick, was er denkt. Er sagt ihr, dass er an Merle denkt, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen haben. In dem Moment kommt Shane mit frischem Wasser angefahren. Er erinnert sie das Wasser abzukochen bevor sie es verwenden. Lori möchte wissen ob Rick wirklich zurück möchte. Sie fängt an ihm zu erklären, dass sie es für keine gute Idee hält, als ein lauter Schrei die Stille durchbricht. Lori, Rick und Shane laufen sofort los. Jemand wirft Rick eine Stange als Waffe zu. Carl und Sophia kommen aus dem Wald gerannt, Jacqui kommt sofort hinterher. Lori nimmt ihren Sohn sofort in den Arm und fragt, ob er gebissen oder gekratzt wurde. Carl verneint. Shane, Rick, Glenn und Mr. Morales laufen weiter, um zu sehen, was Carl zum Schreien gebracht hat. Sie kommen an eine Lichtung, auf der ein Zombie ein totes Reh frisst. Das Reh hat mehrere Pfeile im Hinterteil. Der Zombie frisst in Ruhe weiter. Als er die Gruppe bemerkt und aufsteht, schlagen alle Männer auf den Zombie ein, bis Dale ihm mit einer Axt den Kopf abtrennt. Dale bemerkt, dass bisher noch nie ein Zombie so nah am Camp war. Sie bemerken ein Rascheln. Kampfbereit schauen sie sich um, als Daryl mit einer Armbrust bewaffnet hinter einem Stein hervorkommt. Er sieht das tote Reh, das er schon die ganze Zeit gejagt hat, vom Zombie angefressen und ist Stocksauer auf den Untoten. Nach mehreren Tritten gegen den Körper erwacht der Kopf erneut zum Leben. Daryl schießt ihm ins Auge und der Zombie ist endgültig tot. Er weist die Gruppe darauf hin, dass nur ein Kopfschuss die Biester endgültig tötet. Dann schaut er sich das Reh an und schlägt vor, dass man die Bissstelle vielleicht herausschneiden kann. Shane ist das Risiko jedoch zu groß, sodass das Reh liegen gelassen wird. Zurück im Camp ruft Daryl nach seinem Bruder Merle, um ihm von seinem Eichhörnchen-Fang zu erzählen. Shane nimmt ihn beiseite, um ihm zu erklären, dass Merle zurückgelassen wurde. Nach einigen Erklärungsversuchen möchte Daryl ihn befreien. Rick und T-Dog fühlen sich schuldig und kommen mit. Rick bittet Glenn sie zu begleiten, der widerwillig zustimmt. Lori und Shane finden die Rettungsaktion zu riskant, doch Rick kann sie überzeugen, dass es um mehr geht, als nur um Merle: Er hat den Waffensack mit 4 Schrotflinten, 2 Sturmgewehren, mehr als 1 Dutzend Pistolen, 700 Schuss Munition und 1 Walkie-Talkie, mit dem er Kontakt zu Morgan Jones halten möchte, in der Stadt fallen gelassen. Rick leiht sich von Dale einen Bolzenschneider, der hierfür eine Waffe seiner Wahl und den Kühlerschlauch des Lieferwagens verlangt. Shane gibt Rick bevor er geht noch 4 Patronen für seinen Revolver, der zwischenzeitlich leer geschossen war. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog und Daryl fahren los. Shane macht sich mit Carl zum Jagen der Frösche im Baggersee nahe dem Camp auf. Sie versuchen eine Strategie, bei der Shane die Frösche zu Carl treibt. Doch ihr Spaß ist wesentlich größer, als ihr Erfolg. Bei ihren Bemühungen werden sie von den Mädels (Amy, Andrea, Carol und Jacqui) beobachtet, die ein wenig beim Wäschewaschen lästern und sich darüber beklagen, was ihnen aus der alten Welt alles fehlt. Lori geht zu Shane und Carl und fordert ihren Sohn auf sich in der Nähe von Dale aufzuhalten. Dann schickt sie ihn fort. Shane versteht die Welt nicht mehr und will mit Lori über alles sprechen, doch Lori ist sauer auf Shane, weil er ihr gesagt hat, dass Rick tot sei. Sie verbietet ihm sich ihr oder ihrem Sohn zu nähern. Die Mädels haben zwischenzeitlich sichtlich Spaß, als Carol gesteht, dass sie, genauso wie Andrea, ihren Vibrator vermisst. Ed Peletier hat mitbekommen, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machen und möchte seine Stärke demonstrieren. Andrea lässt sich nicht einschüchtern, obwohl sie von Carol und Amy zurückgehalten wird. Ed beleidigt und beschimpft Andrea, die das gar nicht verstehen kann. Als er Carol vorschreibt, von den Mädels wegzugehen wird Andrea's Widerstand immer größer. Ed weiß sich nicht mehr zu helfen und gibt seiner Frau eine Backpfeife. Shane, der den Streit mit angehört und gesehen hat, kommt hinzu, reißt Ed beiseite und schlägt auf ihn ein, bis er sich kaum noch bewegt. Die Mädels bitten Shane aufzuhören, weil er sonst noch Ed umbringen würde. Shane droht Ed, dass er weder Carol, noch Sophia, noch sonst jemanden anfassen soll, weil er sonst nicht mehr aufhören wird, ihn zu schlagen bis er stirbt. Nach dem nächsten Schlag bleibt Ed regungslos am Boden liegen. Carol eilt mit Tränen zu ihrem Mann und entschuldigt sich bei ihm vielmals. Shane zieht sich unter den entsetzten Blicken von Andrea, Jacqui und Amy zurück. Währenddessen ist Ricks Gruppe in Atlanta angekommen. Sie stellen den Wagen auf ein Gleis ab und gehen zu Fuß in die Stadt. Nachdem sie durch einen Zaun durchgeschlüpft sind, besprechen sie was sie zuerst tun sollen. Daryl bestimmt, dass sie zuerst Merle befreien sollten. Rick will die Meinung von Glenn hören. Glenn schlägt ebenfalls vor erst Merle zu befreien, weil sie so nicht die Waffen mit sich herumtragen müssten. Auf dem Rückweg können sie sich dann die Waffen schnappen und verschwinden. Im Kaufhaus bemerken sie in der Bekleidungsabteilung einen Zombie. Daryl schaltet ihn gekonnt mit einem Pfeil in den Kopf aus. Sie gehen weiter die Treppe hinauf und öffnen mit dem Bolzenschneider das Vorhängeschloss. Oben auf dem Dach müssen sie sehen, dass Merle nicht mehr da ist. Neben der blutverschmierten Handschelle liegt die Handsäge und die rechte Hand von Merle. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn als Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes Nebendarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker als Merle Dixon * Emma Bell als Amy * Juan Pareja als Morales * Andrew Rothenberg als Jim * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Adam Minarovich als Ed Peletier * Melissa McBride alls Carol Peletier * Jeryl Prescott Sales alls Jacqui * Madison Lintz als Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax als Eliza Morales Todesfälle * 1 Reh * Mehrere Eichhörnchen Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Daryl Dixon. * Erster Auftritt von Carol Peletier. * Erster Auftritt von Ed Peletier. * Erster Auftritt von Sophia Peletier. * Erster Auftritt von Miranda Morales. * Erster Auftritt von Eliza Morales. * Erster Auftritt von Louis Morales. en:Tell It to the Frogs es:Tell It To The Frogs ru:Скажи это лягушкам pl:Tell It to the Frogs pt-br:Conte isso aos Sapos Kategorie:Staffel 1